


Not the End

by MarbleGlove



Series: Comment Fic [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil Coulson does not die, but does not fully recover either</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately want a fix-it fic for The Avengers in which Phil Coulson does not die, but does not fully recover either. I mentioned this desire on my livejournal and had some discussion about it, during which I wrote a small drabble to whet the appetite. I want someone else to write more.

Phil is at a cafe, sitting at one of their sidewalk tables, because now he suddenly has free time. He’s drinking decaffeinated coffee because caffeine is bad for his heart and he wonders if he's worth anything anymore now that he's been invalided out of all field assignments.

He wonders if he needs to start his whole life over like he's eighteen again except that now he's fifty with a bad heart and he's not sure if he can do it.  
  
And then the most powerful mutant telepath in the world rolls up to his table. It's more than a bit terrifying because Phil has _secrets_ , and Prof. X can read minds and leads a force that equals the Avengers and...  
  
"Do you mind sharing your table for a bit?"  
  
"Ah, no, of course not." Phil wonders if he's supposed to pretend that he doesn't recognize the other man.  
  
Prof. X merely gets the waiter to bring him a cup of tea and they sit quietly for a bit just casually watching the people pass by. Or at least, Prof. X appears to be casually watching the people. Phil is doing his best to appear as if he is too, rather than showing exactly how hyper aware he is of everything going around him. He's spotted at least two other mutants who appear to be keeping an outer perimeter for their leader. He's not sure if this makes it more or less likely that the Professor is sharing a table with him by pure chance.  
  
Phil is working on his third refill when Prof X finishes his cup of tea. He puts the cup down on the table along with a bill to cover payment and a tip, and then turns to Phil.  
  
"You know," the Professor speaks as if they are in the middle of a conversation, "I was shot in the back when I was thirty."  
  
"Yes. I've read the reports." Phil doesn't panic. He does calm and steady when confronted with potential danger. Thus, he's going to _do_ calm and steady.  
  
"It was not the end of my productive life," Prof. X pointed out dryly.  
  
That was a rather pointed wake-up call.  
  
The most powerful mutant leader, both in mutant power and in political power, rolled his wheelchair away from the table and set off down the sidewalk before Phil thought of what to say in response.  
  
Well, okay then.  
  
Time to stop with the self-pity and get on with saving the world.


End file.
